Neurostimulation systems comprising implantable neurostimulation leads are used to treat chronic pain. Conventional implantable peripheral neurostimulation leads are designed for placement in the spinal canal as part of a spinal cord stimulation system, and for the therapeutic purpose of treating various forms of chronic back and extremity pain.